totaldramadanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
RP Session: One
Map ---- Rules when RPing you MUST use your icon Ztddrcolt.png Ztddrdion.png Ztddrjay.png Ztddrdamon.png Ztddrliam.png Ztddrdamio.png Ztddrlevi.png Ztddrvonnie.png Ztddrkimberly.png Ztddrangela.png Ztddradrian.png Ztddraurora.png Ztddryanagi.png Ztddrsilvia.png Ztddrrae.png Ztddrmarlee.png when RPing click "edit" below ---- RP Session One - Upupup - What the f*** is going on?? I'm not the only student am I? Is that a freaking carebear? - "Oh! Hello there, you must be the person who carried me to the classroom. Im Kimberly, and you are..." said Kimberly to Vonnie left - Jay interrupts the two of them "...Obviously not the only student. In case ya haven't noticed yet, there's a lot of us" A frown is set deep in his face and the air of superiority around him is so thick it could be cut with a knife. "What, did you think we were just here for show?" -Oh thank gosh, other people! How did we get her- omg he's soooo cutttee!! *runs up and hugs monobear* left - wh...whats going on... all i can remember was being in fr...front of the school and n..now im here *pulling his hair* im about be si..sick - W- Wait, you too?! What in a world? - So it wasn't only me? *She taps her chin, thoughtfully* That's a problem, alright. The best course of action, is of course, to remain calm and see if we can make heads or tails of this situation. - i need to met new people around here she walks in front of Adrian and says "Well hello, im Kimberly. I was choosen to enter in this academy because of my Engineer skills" she raises her hand left - *falls to the ground and starts banging his head on the ground* why *bang* cant *bang* i *bang* remember! this is crazy, i...i cant bealive i forgot something that i should of remember doing. did someone knock me out, and pulled me to the class room, was it just my instincts controlling me, was i sleep walking? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! i have to know I HAVE TO KNOW - *looks towards the doors thoughtfully* Maybe we should begin by evaluating our setting.. it may help us to know more of our current situation. -*puts arm over Vonnie's shoulder* Hey there cutie, might have an idea to where we're at? left - "Our 'setting' is a tacky as hell old school that..." He trailed off, suddenly realizing. "That... I don't really remember walking into. Has anyone even seen any teachers yet? There's no way they'd let us just walk around unsupervised, no matter how special we are." - *Adrian is sorta taken aback by this sudden approach, but then recognizes Kimberly* "Oh, right. I think I recall hearing your name somewhere before entering the school, but I don't think we've met before. Engineering is an interesting field." *She stops, and offers her hand back for a handshake* "I'm Adrian, Attorney at Law. Nice to meet you". *She then hears Liam speaking, rolls her eyes and faces Kimberly* "Excuse me for a moment." *She stops andd goes to him, raising him by the hair, stopping him from any further ground bashing* "Calm down, take a breather, okay. We'll figure out what's going on, alright, but it helps if you drop that."